


The Secrets We Keep

by flotsam45



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, fem!Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 10:09:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10435359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flotsam45/pseuds/flotsam45
Summary: A secret Thor swore she'd take to her grave has come to light, but the consequences are not what she had expected.Revised RP from August 2014.





	

Thor was sitting in her room, knees to her chest as she waited. She had blown up on Sigyn - she had stumbled upon some papers that Thor had written down upon about her feelings for Loki, Thor of course found her within her chambers and lashed out on her, the both of them fought and yelled, Loki had come in and separated the two, taking Sigyn out of the room and she could hear Sigyn telling him everything on their way down the hall, Thor felt sick, she wanted to run away, to hide, anything. She felt shame and embarrassment to the greatest degree but she just sat, frozen. Hours had passed, dinner was taken up to her. She sighed as she moved the plate onto her desk but then she could hear hard and harsh footsteps upon the ground outside her chamber doors and she knew full well it was Loki, her heart jumped into her throat as she went to the doors and pressed her back against them. “I don’t wish to speak right now!” she spoke loudly. 

 

Loki sighed, and rolled his eyes. "Unfortunate. Because I wish to speak with you." he muttered. "Open the door, Thor." he demanded, knocking loudly.

 

Thor stood up, opening the door, "There is nothing that needs to be said, Loki. You don't need to try and teach me humility or shame because of this, I already am ashamed and humiliated!" she didn't want to let him in, no. She didn't want any witnesses to her humiliation, Loki the least of them all.

 

"Do not be a fool, Thor." Loki said, pushing the door open further, and entering despite the obvious unwillingness from Thor. He plopped down on her large push sofa, and looked at her.

 

She avoided looking at him, shutting and locking her door, not wanting anyone to barge in on whatever conversation they were to have, she turned around to face him. "Well, where are the words of disgust?" she asked, crossing her arms, readying herself.

 

Loki raised an eyebrow, and an amused look came to his face. "Do you honestly think I am here to berate you?" he asked incredulously.

 

"What else would you be here to do?!" she asked, Thor always reacted angrily, especially when she felt threatened or vulnerable, or if her pride was at risk of being diminished.

 

Loki sighed. "I am here because I wanted to ask why." he said bluntly. "Of all people, why me?" He stared at Thor, waiting impatiently for her answer.

 

Thor was dumbfounded, looking for her reasons, she looked off to the side for a moment before meeting his eyes once more, "You're intelligent..." her voice seemed to already soften, "You're charismatic, you're different...you're not like the men I fight with on the battlefield...I don't know..I guess we're all attracted to what is alien to us, I am everything you're not, and you're everything I am not."

 

Loki looked at Thor, surprised. Those had certainly not been words he'd been expecting. Perhaps more 'cunning' and 'deceiving'. He sighed, and patted the spot on the sofa next to him. "Come here." he said softly.

 

She hesitated but soon walked over to be beside him, she sat down, looking at him still, unable to say anything else, she felt tongue tied.

 

Loki leaned back on the sofa, and looked up at the ceiling. "You are beautiful and brilliant and strong. You are stubborn and righteous and dedicated and accepting. You do not back down from challenges and you…" He chuckled. "You are a fool." He glanced over at her. "You are a fool for wanting me, when you could have quite literally  _ any _ one." There was a self-deprecating tone to his voice.

 

His words of praise made her smile slightly, "I am no fool." she said shaking her head, "No one...no one is you, Loki. I..I cannot seem to appreciate any other man, I work alongside them like a brother would alongside a brother, they do not look at me like I am a woman, and they are not what I wish to have."

 

Loki chuckled. "You are certainly a fool." He shook his head. After a moment of silence, "How long?" he asked.

 

"Since I was able to use Mjolnir, it was that summer...when neither of us were children anymore." she swallowed thickly once more, feeling her heart hammering against her chest.

 

Loki was silent for a long moment. "There is a woman I love." he said quietly.

 

"Sigyn, right?" Thor asked, her heart felt like it had bottomed out, her stomach had completely turned and if it were in her nature she could have cried, right then and there, it wasn't even just the romantic part of it all, she would be replaced as the female in his life, a thought that was devastating.

 

Loki shook his head with an incredulous laugh before speaking again. "She… is strong. Stronger than Sigyn. She unruly as a child, and even to this day, she seems to not have grown out of the trait. She is a fierce warrior, and a loyal protector. She puts others before herself, she is generous, and far kinder than I could ever hope to be." He looked to Thor for a moment, before averting his gaze again, unable to keep the smile from his lips. "Selfless, brave, absolutely stunning." He chuckled. "But she is a fool. Such a fool. She chooses to love a man who is unworthy of her. He cannot fathom why she loves him. For he too has loved her for centuries." He swallowed. "And she... She is you, Thor." he mumbled his eyes meeting Thor's.

 

"Oh, Loki." She couldn't describe how she felt in that moment, tears spilling over onto her cheeks for the first time in years, she hardly cried and when she did it was a big deal. Her smiled was the brightest it had been in ages, she could not help herself, she leaned over and hugged him. She held onto him tightly, wishing she never would have to let go.

 

Loki returned the embrace, holding her close. He felt tears prick his own eyes, but quickly blinked them away. "You're a fool." he muttered, pressing a kiss to her temple.

 

"Oh hush, am not." she responded, kissing his cheek, she couldn't help but chuckle, wiping away her tears.

 

Loki smirked, pulled back a bit, and caressed her face with his thin fingers, pushing aside a loose lock of hair. "You most certainly are." he said teasingly.

 

She leaned into his touch, "Am not." she said once more, her eyes on his lips, before she allowed him to respond she claimed them, kissing him.

 

Loki kissed back, humming against her soft lips. His arms rested on her waist, content with their current closeness.

 

She kissed him gently, nipping at his lip for a moment as her fingers tangled within his hair, she could stay like this, she thought to herself, in this moment of being close, this was what she had wanted.

 

At the nip, Loki parted his lips slightly, and his tongue slid into her mouth, teasing hers, swiping against it.

 

From that the kiss became deeper, became more fevered as Thor's heart picked up once more and her breathing became quick, she groaned as she moved to straddle him, deciding this was much easier than having their heads turned.

 

Loki was pleasantly surprised by this turn of events, and his hands wandered from her back to her ass, giving the supple cheeks a slow and deliberate squeeze.

 

She moaned into the kiss, feeling heat begin to coil within her lower stomach, she moved her kisses from his lips to his jaw, how long she had wanted to kiss him there, she couldn't count the days if she tried.

 

The sounds Thor was making went straight to Loki's nether regions. He groaned, and pulled her down closer so he could yank down the opening of her tunic. He nipped and sucked a red mark onto her collarbone, and at the same time, rolled his hips upwards.

 

She groaned, as he nipped and sucked, and when he rolled his hips upward, she moaned, feeling his hardened cock beneath his trousers, it excited her, she had done this to him, she moved back slightly so her weight rested right on top of his hardness, she began rolling her own hips, groaning and kissing him.

 

Loki trembled, squeezing her rear particularly tight as she began to grind down against him. Without hesitation, he brought his hands to the ribbon laced through the back of Thor's tunic, and quickly undid it, loosening it so that the top slid down, revealing her bosom. He glanced up at her face, before leaning in and latching on, teasing one nipple with his mouth, and playing with the other with his hand.

 

She groaned, feeling her heat coil and build, an ache began to form in her own intimate areas, "Ah, Loki." she moaned his name in appreciation, she continued to grind down on him, feeling her breath come out in shudders.

 

'How erotic…' Loki thought to himself as he looked at Thor writhing above him. He nipped at her breast, rolling the other nub between his fingers and pinching it slightly. The front of his trousers were becoming damp, precome leaking from him unwarranted.

 

Thor stopped, knowing he would end up becoming spent if she continued, she stopped him as she leaned back to get off of him, stripping off the rest of her clothes, she needed him badly.

 

Loki groaned quietly as she stopped, but groaned again as she stripped herself. "Thor…" he muttered, and got to his feet. He shrugged off his robes and trousers and walked her to the bed before pushing her down and climbing on top of her. He kissed her fiercely, and rubbed himself against her. "Thor…"

 

She returned his kisses with just as much vigor, lifting her hips up to meet him. Right then it was just them in the realm, inside these four chamber walls. "I need you..." she shuddered, her ache becoming too much.

 

Loki trembled at her voice. There was still so much he wished to do to her - take time to look at her splayed out beneath him, taste her most intimate regions, have her take charge and be on top, watch her as she took him into her mouth - but he could not deny her. Nodding once, he reached a hand down between them, and rubbed her wet folds, and took great pleasure in the small jerks and sounds she made. "You're dripping wet here, Thor…" he groaned, rubbing his arousal there for a moment.

 

Her head seemed to fall back farther as her neck became exposed, she moaned, his words sending more shock waves to her heat, gods his voice could make her come right then and there, she thought to herself, and hearing him say such lewd things made her all the more aroused.

 

Chuckling breathlessly, Loki slid in, trembling all the while as Thor's tight heat surrounded him. He groaned softly, pushed in all the way, and was unmoving for a few moments, his body shaking at the sensation. When he began to pull back, he hissed, already close. "Thor…"

 

She arched, "Gods, Loki." she whimpered, "You're big." she adjusted to him, clawing at his back, her chest rising and falling as her walls clenched around him.

 

Loki pushed in once more, gasping at the feeling as though he were being pulled in again. His hips bucked of their own volition, and his thrusts began picking up speed as he felt himself draw closer and closer to his finish. His breathing was ragged, and he looked down at the beautiful woman below him, the sight of a mid-coital Thor only pushing him to the edge faster.

 

With every thrust she felt him hit a spot in her that made her gasp and moan, her own climax was nearing as her body tensed up, "Yes, Loki...Oh gods yes." she groaned, feeling herself edging, she knew he was close as well, "You feel so good." she said, drawing out the compliment as she watched him unravel before her.

 

Thor's words did nothing to stop his impending end, and without warning, his entire body tensed, pulling out of Thor a moment before he came, his release coming in spurts that fell on Thor's torso. He gave a guttural groan as his hips twitched back and forth, and as the last few drops dribbled out of him, he slumped over, panting. "I apologize." he muttered, looking at Thor with a small smile. "Allow me to finish you." Before Thor could say anything, he shifted downwards and began lapping at the wetness between her legs.

 

She let out a pleasured groan, grasping his hair into a fist, seeing him come was almost near enough to bring about her own climax, still feeling his heated seed upon her stomach as he finished her off, without warning everything tensed and her body shook slightly, she cried out his name as she came, shaking beneath him.

 

Loki continued his ministrations as she shuddered and shook. As the spasms subsided, he pressed a smug kiss there before moving back up the bed to kiss her properly, smearing his release as he went. The kiss was languid, the two of them spent.

 

She kissed him slowly, pulling away after a moment, her chest still rising and falling. "That felt incredible." she near giggled as she sighed in content, kissing his cheek in appreciation.

 

“I love you, Thor.” Loki breathed, looking at her meaningfully.    
  
Thor beamed. 

  
“And I you, Loki.”


End file.
